Dasei Boogie: A Little Story of Vampire's Desire
by Ayu L Yagami
Summary: this's my original fic abt NIGHTMARE and THE GAZETTE, Japanese visual kei band etoo, I have to tell you that I translated this fic using google translator, my english isnt really good.. so forgimme if there are many mistakes of the vocabularies, enjoy..
1. I'll be Ready

This is what I really am.

I could stand on my way, my life… It's because… This is what I really am.

Hey, have you ever heard about a story of a vampire? They suck human blood. Most of them are 'Half Blood'. Yeah, Half Blood. They're… umm, just say this… when a human was bitten by a vampire, a 'Pure Blood' vampire, I meant. They'll change into vampire, and we called those vampires 'Half Blood'. Got it?

And about the 'Pure Blood', of course. They're… we could say they're… the originally of the vampires. Their parents are vampire. No matter if the parents weren't 'Pure Blood'. If the parents were vampire, then there will born a 'Pure Blood'. Yeah, like that.

And one more, but the most important. We called them 'Fake Blood'. They don't have vampire blood. And they're not a big common. 'Fake Blood', they're born after their mother was bitten by a vampire when pregnant. 'Fake Blood' has the power of a vampire, but they don't have the weakness of a vampire. They can stand on the sunlight, silver, or anything that vampires can't. The only way to eliminate them is a sacrifice of a 'Pure Blood'. What sacrifice? I still don't know.

Yeah. The most important things. I've already found it. And now, the last question is…

Am I ready to face this…?


	2. Vampires and Uruha

In the beginning…  
At first I was a novice teacher in a music school quite the elite in the suburbs of Tokyo. I'm still 23 years old. I had a girlfriend in great love. And we live a normal life. Everything is normal.  
My life is running as it should. Going to work, doing various activities in apartment, visit my beloved…  
But who wrote thought, everything changed. My life changed.  
Since I know that many of my fellow novice teacher is ...

vampires.

"Yeah, Ruki! Keep your eyes from Sakito!"

Yomi shouted to his mate when he saw that man staring at me like a piece of meat. Well, Ruki is also a vampire. And in fact, Yomi is also a vampire. In fact, already 75 percent of this town is a vampire. But the only thing that made me wonder, they're so clever to hide their real identity of human beings like me.  
And actually the reason why I know Yomi is a vampire is because the other day I saw him attacking a girl and bit her neck. It was not something I could saw every day. And what more surprised me again, when I finally knew that a few of Yomi's close friends are also vampires.  
Shocking.

"The train came," said Yomi when we arrived at the city station. We were a little late coming home, but luckily we did not miss the train.

That train stopped in front of us. While the train doors open, I don't know why but I felt a strange feeling. It was hot and painful.  
I saw four other men came through the other door. Their faces were all white. As I sat on the train next to Yomi, my eyes could not escape from them. They apparently were watching a teenager seated in front of them.  
"Do not look towards them. They were vicious." Yomi whispered rather loudly next to me.  
"But it seems they were watching at that man."  
Yomi snorted. "Of course you don't know, do you? In this train it's just you… ehm, and him who are human."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Of course. Lucky you're with me, so the smell of your blood will be closed. But yes, too sorry for him, soon he will die."  
"We can't let him die!"  
"Come on! If you're there you'll die! This is the cycle. Vampires feed, human food, long life vampires, humans die…"  
"You ...!"  
"Hush! They'll recognize you!"

I finally silence followed Yomi. And when I turned my eyes again, I saw that teenager was attacked by the other four men. One of that four men was biting the teenager's neck and sucking his blood… until die. His pale face turned refreshed. Meanwhile, the teenager did not move again. Really dead.

"Come on down." Yomi pulled my hand when the train stopped at a station.  
"But we're not there yet, Yomi."  
"I must introduce you to my friends," he said. "Anyway… here is dangerous."  
"Okay, okay." Finally, I got off the train with Yomi. Once again I turned my gaze towards the four men, and one of them is was watching me carefully. It surprised me.  
Just a thought, or did he want anything?

"This is Hitsugi and Ni ~ ya. They're just like me."

Two vampire… again? I thought when Yomi said he would introduce me to his friends, I thought his 'friends' were humans, but… vampires?

"The more you know, then you'll be more secure," said one of those who called Hitsugi. He held out his hand, led shake hands.  
And I welcome that handshake. "Um ... Sakito."  
"Oh yes, there are actually more of a friend of ours, it's just that he rarely came out of his room. He was… such a cold person."  
"Oh, yes, it's okay," I improvised. "By the way, have long have you lived together in this apartment?"  
"Yeah, you know, all the vampires have their respective groups. Whether it's from a pure blood or…"  
"Ni~ya!" Yomi suddenly snapped.  
"Pure… blood? What is 'pure blood'?" I asked, surprised.  
"Ah, no. It's nothing."  
"Oh, yes, I also wanted to ask. I've often heard it said vampires can't stand garlic. That's true?"  
"Are you kidding? I love garlic!" Hitsugi grinned. "I often make gyouza with lots of garlic!"  
"Huh? Really?"  
"Yes, that's not true. Actually, we just can't stand the sunlight and silver."

Drrtt… Drrrtt…

Suddenly my cell phone vibrate. Alarm time. I's 10 pm, time to go home.  
Finally I left that apartment, still with a million questions in my head continues. Especially about the 'Pure Blood' thing. But yes anyway, maybe later I'll find out.

I walked along the dark street that bring me directly to a shop in front of my apartment. Again, the painful heat I felt in the train comes back. My head hurt, I couldn't walk properly.

"Ah!" I cried when I realized I hit someone's body. My head makes me sick an I couldn't keep my balance until I fell.  
"Well, well, you… the man who watched me in the train, right?" He asked. His face was dark, not exposed to light of the moon at all. "The smell of your blood just like…"  
"W-Who are you ...!?"  
He grabbed my neck tightly. "Seeing your face makes me want to drink blood again…," he whispered.

Serious, I can't fight him because the pain was so hurt. I can't even move.  
Shit.

"Try it if you dare to do it, Uruha! Then I'll cut off your neck!"

Suddenly a deep voice of a man lies behind. From his steps I knew he was approaching me.

"Heh-heh-heh." the man who called Uruha chuckled before he finally dropped me to the ground. "Ruka."  
Ruka?  
So this guy's name Ruka!

"Your place is not here!" He snapped at Uruha.  
"Well, all of the halfblood vampire say that. But I didn't think, you pureblood say the same thing."

Pure blood.  
Again and again about it.

"I think I'd kicked you out of this town. For what you get back!?"  
"You'll know, Ruka! Wait! HAHAHAHA!!" Suddenly that man named Uruha disappeared. Just gone.

"Next time don't pass this way again," said Ruka'. "Even though you're protected by Yomi though, Uruha was never afraid of a halfblood like Yomi." He turned and walked away.  
"Wait! What does that 'halfblood' and 'pureblood' mean!? Hey!! You!!"  
He ignored my calling.

"Sakiii!"

Neeyu hugged me as I arrived at her house. Well, it was my beloved Neeyu. We've been dating for 2 years and I wanted to make her my wife. But I think it took about a few more years until we're ready.  
He has an adopted sister with age 2 years younger than her. But her sister seldom talked since she lost her elder sister who mysteriously disappeared. Her name's Chie. Many people say, Chie was taken away by her lover himself because his father opposed their relationship. But until now no body knows the truth.

"I've promised to take you to the fireworks festival, right?"  
"Yeah! I thought you'd forgotten it, Saki."  
"I wouldn't. By the way, your sister's okay to be left alone?"  
"It's okay. She didn't want to get out of her room, anyway."  
"All right then. Let's go."

Finally we go down the way which most closely to the festival. Usually, at this hour the streets will be crowded, but somehow this time it didn't. It's almost empty. Vehicle-by was just a little.

"This's strange… No one's here."  
"Yeah. Maybe… all go to the festival?"  
"But this road is usually kept busy."  
"Oh well. Come on, Neey, we highlight fast."

Several minutes passed. We finally arrived at the park where the festival to be held. But…

But what we see is different. In every corner of the park we saw just humans… die. None of living. They lay lifeless, no residual. There are bite wounds on their necks all, and that made me believe that this is the work of the vampires.

"Sakito! What're you doing here!?" Yomi suddenly appeared. His body was full of blood splashes.  
"Yomi, what's going on!? What happened to those…"  
"There's no time to explain. You must go away from here! If not…"  
"Kyaaaa!!"

DHAAARR!!!

"NEEYU!!"

"Now tell me, what's between you and that vampire named Uruha!?"

Half an hour had passed since the incident. Neeyu still unconscious due to the sudden explosion created by Uruha, and his mates. Now we are all in Yomi's place, with Hitsugi and Ni~ya. Ruka is here too, it's just that he kept locked himself in his room.

"It's about… Uruha wants to kill all humans," said Yomi. "He's looking for someone."  
"Who?"  
"You, Sakito," said Ni~ya loud.  
"I? Why is he looking for me?"  
"You should be a vampire. You all, Sakaguchi family… didn't want you to born as a vampire. Thanks to Ruka's family, they managed to create a strange serum that could keep pressing your vampire-blood."  
"I am!? A… vampire!? You must be kidding!"  
"We're serious! If Uruha could kill you he can freely kill all the humans who don't deserve to live as he thought!"


	3. Ruka's Sadness

"_I am!? A… vampire!? You must be kidding!"  
"We're serious! If Uruha could kill you he can freely kill all the humans who don't deserve to live as he thought!"  
_  
Well… Yomi said that. And just after he said that, I didn't know how to react. I can't even believe it.  
Said Hitsugi.  
"All human beings?"  
"Yes. Even including your beloved girlfriend."  
"Neeyu… Then we must stop him!"  
"Not us, but you. Only you can," said Yomi. "If you could suck his blood until death…"  
"No way! I'm not a vampire!"  
"That's why you have to be changed."

The words were instantly made me pause. What did he say? I have to be changed to be like them?  
"That's impossible!" I said. "I won't!"  
"We know what you're worried about, Sakito. You wouldn't be saying crazy things like that on Neeyu, right? It's why we never told about this to you. It'll be 'hurt'… for you… who love your girlfriend so much. Just like… us."

Yes, indeed it was, I thought.

"But this is the only way, Sakito. For the sake of her, too," said Ni~ya.

True.  
Ni~ya's right.  
It's just this is the only way. If I didn't do this, then Uruha will kill me first, then he would kill Neey too. Everyone is going to die.  
But if I do this, it means I will not be able to live with Neeyu together. We'll never, unless I change her.  
But no. I'm not going to do it on my own beloved.  
What am I supposed to do?

"Sakito, please say you agree," Yomi pleaded.

I closed my eyes. I think all the impending risk, to me, Neeyu, and everyone, everythings. It was extremely difficult. This is like you were told to look in two directions simultaneously.  
Come on… I need an answer!

"I… if I agree, is it you who will change me?" I asked Yomi.  
"No. The one who can change a human into a vampire is just a…" Yomi stopped his words.  
"A…?"  
"Pure Blood," he continued.  
"Pure Blood?"  
"Yes. Pure Blood. Descendants of the original vampires. Both parents must be a vampire."  
"So you all can't?"  
"If a Half Blood like me, Hitsugi, and Ni~ya suck your blood, then you will die."  
"Then do one of you know a Pure Blood who can change me?"  
"Among us there is only one pure blood. He is Ruka."

"But I didn't think, you pureblood say the same thing."

Suddenly I remembered what Uruha said at Ruka that night. Well, Uruha did say that Ruka is a pure blood.

"Then… let me be like you," I said flatly.  
"Y-You sure?"  
"Well, pretty sure."  
"It's just one more problem. It's just… Ruka doesn't want to suck the blood of another human being anymore."  
"Why?"  
"It's because of his beloved girlfriend. She's a human. She wanted to be like us, like Ruka, be a vampire. So she could live together with Ruka. And she asked Ruka to change herself."  
"Then he did it?"  
"Yes. Ruka did it, in a reason for his beloved… Just for her. But… something strange happened."  
"What's it?"  
"There's contraption on her body. She never could resist her thirst for blood, despite being given a variety of serum retaining thirst."  
"She was attacking a lot of people are not aware," continued Hitsugi. "And finally Ruka despair, then brought his girlfriend to a place, somewhere. We don't even know where is she now."  
"What did Ruka do to her?" I asked.  
"Ruka is forced to confine his girlfriend and gave her thirst serum retaining her in a large dose."  
"No wonder such Ruka," I said. "Anyway, what's the name of Ruka's girlfriend?"

"Chie."

Suddenly Ruka appears, complete with a cigarette in her mouth sagging. "Her name is Chie."  
"Ruka! Luckily you're here! I…"  
"Forget it. I'll never change you or do anything for you."  
"But this is for mankind, too!"

"I do not care about people!!"


End file.
